


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beach Divorce Fix-It, Breakups, Cake, Character Death, Cheesecake, Coffee, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Fights, First Dates, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Just Add Kittens, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, No Beach Divorce, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pets, Pool, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts, Some Humor, Some angst, Straight up fluff, Surprise Kissing, Swimming Pools, Tears, Tongues, dadneto, just fluff, pool day, soft angst, summer fun, trying new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you: A Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr love story.[Drabbles][ Loosely connected. Does not have to be read in order. ]





	1. “Pull over, let me drive for awhile.”

Trees zipped past the windows as they drove, the night dark and the road empty.

 

Charles was on the brim of passing out, after driving for 9 hours back home from Raven’s. He ran his hand over his face, willing himself to stay awake long enough to reach home.

 

Erik, obviously sensing how tried Charles was, from how his head kept lulling off, only to jerk back up, placed his hand over Charles’, a smile on his face as he spoke.

 

“ _Pull over, let me drive for a little while_.” Charles glanced over at him hesitantly, opening his mouth to argue, but blushing as the only thing that left his mouth was a strong yawn. Erik smiled as Charles slowed the car, stepping out of it to let Erik take the wheel.

 

He took Erik’s seat and let out a sigh, his eyes slipping closed the moment he had strapped himself in. Erik smiled over at him, his free hand grasping at Charles’.

 

“Sleep well, Liebling.”


	2. “it reminded me of you.”

Erik smiled to himself, his eyes gleaming with untamed joy. In his arms, a brown, fluffy kitten, it’s eyes a bright, glowing blue. He had found it beside the trashcan at work, mewling quietly. He had immediately picked it up, his heart swelling when he saw the tiny ball of fluff. 

He pulled out his keys with one hand and unlocked the door quietly, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend if he was still sleeping. 

“Now you gotta be quiet alright sweetie? Charles can’t—” He was cut off as he looked up, his eyes falling on Charles, who was leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his face and arms crossed against his chest. 

“Charles can’t what?” He teased, walking towards Erik with a swagger in his walk. He stood in front of Erik and reached out, his fingers carding through the tiny kitten’s velvet fur. 

“What’s with this?” He asked, kneeling down to press a kiss to the kitten’s fluffy forehead. His eyes connected with Erik’s and Erik felt his heart melt a little.

“She reminded me of you.” Erik said with a smile, and Charles chuckled, tugging the kitten from Erik’s arms, cradling her in his own arms.

“What’s her name?” He asked, giggling when the kitten mewled a small cry at him. Erik shrugged, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I haven’t named her yet, I wanted to make sure you would let me keep her before I named her.” Erik explained, following Charles to the couch as they sat down. The kitten mewled, and pawed at Charles’ arm. “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing. I think I should name you....Coco. You like that? Little Coco.” He mumbled under his breath as he scratched under her chin. Erik felt his chest swell with love, watching the man of his dreams cradle this kitten in his arms. “Well then, Coco. Welcome to the family.”


	3. “No, no. It’s my treat.”

Charles took a deep breath, eyes shutting as he ran his hands down his front. Today was his first date with Erik, and he was practically a bundle of nerves.

 

Not that he was nervous to see Erik, per-say, he was just nervous that he’d ruin it for himself by slipping up. 

 

He had never had a successful relationship before, the first one he had been in, he was cheated on, the second one broke up with him for his best friend, and the third one moved away. He didn’t really have much experience in the relationship area.

 

But with this one, he wanted to save it. He wanted to make this one last. He really felt like Erik was the one. 

 

He let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He wanted this to be perfect. 

 

He wasn’t dressed up special, just a simple white button up and black jeans. He really hoped that their date wasn’t going to be too fancy, considering he wasn’t dressed up. His nerves were wild in his chest as he turned around, hearing the tell-tell sound of Erik’s car horn outside his house.

 

”Come on Charles. You can do this.” He muttered to himself, and sighed, walking towards the door. 

 

He stepped out of his house, a smile growing on his face when he saw Erik, leaning against the car idly.

 

When Erik saw him, his face lit up, and opened his arms to pull Charles into a hug.

 

”You look gorgeous, Charles. Absolutely stunning.” Erik commented, pressing a kiss to Charles’ cheek. He blushed, lowering his gaze to the ground, shifting his weight between his legs.

”So where are we going?” He asked happily, stepping into the car as Erik did.

 

Erik glanced over at him and winked, earning a playful slap and giggle from Charles.

 

“You’ll see, just wait.” He said with a smile, and patted Charles’ thigh. 

* * *

 

They pulled up in front of a nice looking restaurant, and he felt like his whole body was buzzing with nerves. He stepped out of the car, taking Erik’s offered hand. He was smiling profusely, his face painted a rosy pink.

 

They walked into the restaurant, hands intertwined, and up to the counter, waiting to be seated.

 

“Table for two?” The waitress asked, smiling at Erik and Charles. Erik nodded and followed her as she walked them over to their table, his hand still holding Charles’.

 

They sat down and she placed a menu in front of them, and left with promises to be back soon.

 

“Wow, oh...Oh my god. So much to choose from...” Charles mumbled under his breath, and Erik chuckled, his eyes glued to the menu.

 

“I’m gonna get ‘The Destroyer’ how about you?” He spoke in a faux deep voice, earning a laugh from Charles.

 

“Uh....I think I’ll get the Ultimate.” Charles said, setting his menu down. Erik nodded and smiled at him, taking Charles’ hand in his, gazing at him lovingly.

 

“You do look amazing, Charles. Really.” He spoke earnestly, and Charles chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“You look even better.” Charles chuckled, grinning.

 

“So how was your day? How’s your sister doing?” Erik asked, smiling up at the waitress as he brought over their drinks.

 

“She’s good. Her and Azazel are expecting.” Charles spoke, earning a shocked expression from Erik. “Really? That’s great. You’re gonna be an uncle!” He exclaimed, and Charles groaned, rolling his eyes playfully.

 

“Oh don’t remind me, I feel old already.”

* * *

 

The waitress brought the check over, setting in front of the two of them. Erik took out his wallet as Charles read over the receipt, his eyes widening.

 

“Holy shit, that’s expensive as fuck. Here, let me pay for some of—” He was cut off by Erik’s sharp shake of his head and flashing grin, setting his credit card beside the receipt.

 

“No, no! It’s my treat! Really. I wanted to treat you tonight. I know you’re not really used to being treated well in relationships and I wanted to show you just how well you deserve to be treated.” Erik spoke, his voice soft, his eyes gazing into Charles’.

 

Charles let out a soft gasp, his eyes filling with tears. He wiped them away with a shaky breath, smiling at Erik, who was looking at him with love and concern.

 

“You’re...God. You’re amazing Erik. I—I’m so glad I met you. Thank you. So, so much.” Charles rambled, and Erik smiled, taking Charles’ hands in his.

 

“No, thank you, Charles. I’m gonna make you the happiest man in the world, I swear by it.”


	4. “I’ll walk you home.”

The night had died down, peace and quietness had settle over the house after a night full of laughter and joy, the two men now winding down and relaxing.

 

They laid on the couch, legs intertwined, Charles’s head buried in the crook of Erik’s neck, as Erik’s arms were wrapped around him. They laid there, basking in each other’s presence, neither moving, just enjoying being so close.

 

”It’s getting late.” Charles whispered, glancing up at Erik. He didn’t want to leave. He was absolutely content to waste his days away wrapped up in Erik’s strong arms, but he knew he couldn’t. He had work tomorrow.

 

”Want me to walk you home?” Erik asked, his voice low and hoarse, like he was on the brim of sleep. Charles nodded, smiling at Erik.

 

”That would be lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so shitty!! I’ll try harder to make it better.


	5. “Come here, let me fix it.”

Charles let out a groan as he walked through the threshold of his house, throwing his jacket lazily across the couch and his keys on the coffee table. He let himself fall onto the couch, running his hand across his face.

 

Work had been awful. He was doing twice the amount of paperwork since his partner was on leave, someone had spilt coffee all over his keyboard, and someone else had jumbled up all the papers and left Charles to sort through them and get them to their proper owners.

 

Overall, the day was shit and he was looking forward to laying down in bed with Erik and sleeping the rest of the day away. 

 

“Charles?” He looked up at Erik’s voice, full of concern, as the man walked down the hallway, standing in the opening, his eyes on Charles.

 

Charles sighed, offering a weak smile as Erik padded over, carefully sitting down beside Charles. He leaned against the armrest, gently lowering Charles onto his chest, spreading his legs to make room for Charles.

 

“I’ve had a rough day,” Charles muttered, burying his face in the fabric of Erik’s black turtleneck, “and honestly the only thing I want right now is a drink and to cuddle with you.” Erik smiled at Charles and ran his fingers through Charles’ hair, his other hand drawing lazy patterns on Charles’ clothed back.

 

”Well then, let me fix it for you.” 

 


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

The sound of bodies hitting the wall was drowned out by small giggles and the sound of wet kisses to the skin, and the shuffling of clothes.

Charles was pressed against the door, his arms wrapped around Erik’s neck, while Erik’s were wound around Charles’ waist. His lips were attached to Charles’ neck, trailing lower and lower until he reached Charles’ collarbone, his tongue flicking out to explore the dip in the flesh. Charles giggled, a small moan leaving his lips as he did so.

 

”I...Still have,” He let out a breathy moan as Erik trailed his teeth teasingly over the skin, “to go to work.” He finished, a small whine escaping his lips when Erik pulled back, his arms still around Erik’s neck.

 

”You’re right, we can finish this,” He smirked as he gently ran his fingers over the noticeable bulge in Charles’ pants, “When you get home.” Charles nodded eagerly, peeling himself off of Erik, who stood there smirking. 

 

Once he had gathered all his things, he walked back over to the door, smiling up Erik, who pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

”Have a good day at work.”


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

 The sun was filtering in through the blinds when Erik awoke, his vision fuzzy as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

He watched, a smile growing on his face, as Charles turned around, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, topless, in a pair of Erik’s sweats, to look at him.

 

”Oh! You’re up!” Charles exclaimed, his voice distorted by the toothbrush and toothpaste in his mouth. He turned and spat into the sink, washing it his mouth before continuing. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.” 

 

Erik rolled out of bed with a groan, steading himself for a moment, before waking into the bathroom, coming up behind Charles, resting his head on top of Charles’, his hands placed on Charles’ wide hips.

 

“I dreamt of you last night.” Erik mumbled, lowering his head to Charles’ neck, his breath teasingly warm against Charles’ skin. Charles smiled, looking at himself in the mirror as Erik placed small kisses up and down his neck and shoulder.

 

“Really? What was the dream about?” Charles asked with a smile, and Erik hummed against his skin.

 

“We had a kid. Her name was Ella. She was beautiful. You were beautiful.” Erik mumbled, and Charles chuckled, turning around to wrap his arms around Erik’s neck, lowering him to press a small kiss to Erik’s cracked lips.

 

“A kid? Well. I, for one, would be fine with having one, if you were too. Ella, was her name? That’s a cute name. Ella Lehnsherr or Ella Xavier?” Charles said, humouring Erik, who pressed his lips to Charles’.

 

“Definitely Ella Lehnsherr.”


	8. “Take my seat.”

Charles smiled happily, two books tucked under his arm, as he walked over to the tables.

 

The bookstore was crowded, with no real seats left, and a Charles visibly deflated, an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth. In front of him, a handsome young man looked up at Charles, and quickly stood up, a polite smile on his face.

 

”Here, take my seat.” He said, his voice smooth and deep. Charles blushed, shaking his head.

 

”No, no! It’s fine, really. You can have it. I’ll be fine.”

 

The man shook his head, “No I insist, you can have my seat. I’ve been here awhile anyways.” After a moment, Charles gave in, sitting down with an exhale.

 

”Thank you, ah?” He spoke, and the man looked at him peculiarly, before flinching, “Oh! My name is Erik. Erik Lehnsherr.” He held out his hand and Charles shook it, grinning.

 

”Charles. Charles Xavier. Nice to meet you, Erik.”


	9. “I saved a piece for you.”

Erik exhaled a breath of relief as he walked through the door, the burst of cold air refreshing and energising. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, before shrugging off his jacket, tossing it across the armchair. 

 

He smelt the delicious aroma of a cake and smiled, remembering the cake Raven had broke over the previous night as a celebratory gift to commemorate his and Charles’ first anniversary. He walked towards the kitchen, fully intending to cut himself a slice of rich vanilla cake and settle down on the couch with Charles cuddled up against his side.

 

His plans were dashed when he peered into the kitchen, his eyes falling on Charles' form, hunched over a plate at the counter, his computer open in front of him. The cake, which was whole just 6 hours earlier, was entirely gone aside from a small sliver that rested on its side on the sheet it cam eon. He shook his head with an amused smile, a sigh exiting his lips.

 

Charles jumped, turning around to face Erik, a fork in his hand, about to place a bite of the cake into his mouth. A sheepish grin grew on his face and he rubbed the back of his neck, shrinking in on himself with a giggle.

 

"I...saved you a piece?" He offered timidly, which earned a chuckle from Erik, who walked over, and forked the bite of cake into Charles' mouth, then kissed him. He licked at Charles bottom lip, silently asking for permission, which was granted. He slipped his tongue into Charles' mouth, searching for the bite of cake, and grinned into the kiss when he pulled it into his own mouth, earning a whine from Charles.

 

"I think I know a better use of that cake."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so shitty


	10. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Charles' eyes were red and bloodshot, unshed tears pooling in his great blue eyes. He sat on the couch, where he had been for the past hour, silently crying, his shoulders shaking and his face hidden in his hands. Erik knew better than to approach him while he was like this, and opted to stay in their shared bedroom until Charles had finished sobbing.

 

It had been so sudden, no one was prepared for it. She had just been with them, celebrating their anniversary, and now she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. 

 

They said she died on impact, whether that made Charles feel better or worse Erik didn't know, all he knew was that Charles wasn't handling it well. And how could he? Raven was the only family Charles had left, and now she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. 

 

That broke his heart more than Raven's death had, as much as that hurt, he was used to death, he was raised with death, his parents dying when he was very young. No, what hurt more was the damage he knew Raven's death would do to Charles. He sighed, rolling over on the bed. He closed his eyes, thoughts swirling around in his head. He should go and check on Charles. 

 

He made to get up until he saw Charles, standing in the doorway, looking broken and tired. Erik sighed, feeling helpless, as Charles walked at a zombie-like pace, and dropped down on the bed, scooting close to Erik, burying his face in Erik's chest, not moving.

 

"Charles?" He whispered, and just like that, the floodgates opened once more, and Charles was back to crying, tears wetting the sheets and Erik's shirt. Erik just frowned, and wrapped his arms around Charles, who only clung to him harder when he did so. 

 

"I'm sorry, Charles. I'm so sorry." He whispered, rubbing at Charles' back gently, willing him to calm down. Soon sobs reduced to sniffles and Erik felt his heart constrict painfully. Charles didn't deserve this pain. He didn't deserve to feel this way. 

 

"Why? Why her?" Charles mumbled, his hoarse voice barely above of a whisper. Erik didn't respond, only tightening his grip around Charles, tucking Charles' head further under his chin, as if to protect him from the horrors of the outside world. 

 

"I don't know. I don't know."


	11. "You can have half."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I has no clue what to write for this one lmaoooo

“Erik, I swear to every God listening if you try and take my coffee one more time i guarantee you they won’t be able to find the body.” Erik chuckled at Charles’ words, who was staring down at his book which rested on his thighs, and retracted his arm from where it was on the armrest, sneakily trying to grab Charles’ coffee.

 

”Come on, Charles. Haven’t you ever heard of the phrase, sharing is caring?” He teased, watching Charles raise an eyebrow at his words, without looking up at him. 

 

“Fine....You can have half. Anymore than that and—” Erik cut him off with a laugh, reaching out for the coffee, “You’ll kill me, I know. Thank you, babe.” He winked, sipping on the delicious drink.

 

”Yeah yeah...Shut up.”


	12. "Take my jacket, it's cold outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the shortness of all these chapters, i’m not that good of a writer!

Charles, his chest weak from laughter, stumbled out the door of the arcade, Erik's arm slung around his shoulders. He was beaming from ear to ear, his head rested on Erik's shoulder.

Erik was smiling like an idiot, gazing at Charles lovingly, the smile disappearing when Charles visibly shivered, retracting in on himself.  Erik automatically shrugged off his jacket, and stopped in his tracks, which made Charles do the same. Charles looked over at him in confusion, a blush creeping up his face and cheeks when Erik walked behind him and draped his jacket over Charles' shoulders, a small, caring smile on his lips. Charles looked down at the ground with an embarrassed smile on his face. 

"Here, it's cold. Take my jacket." Erik mumbled, letting Charles slip his arms through the sleeves, the jacket practically hanging off of him. He pulled the smaller man closer to him, grinning down at Charles. Charles looked up at him, looking happy and peaceful. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Charles' forehead, savouring the smell and feel of Charles in his arms.

”Thank you, Erik.”


	13. “Sorry i’m late.”

Charles looked around nervously, smiling timidly up at the waitress, who, for the third time, had come around to his table to ask him if he was ready to order and where the rest of his party was.

 

He tapped his fingers against the table, trying to block out the pitying looks on the old couple sitting near him, and the empathetic smile the waitress gave him when he hurriedly said, “No no, it’s fine, he’s on his way. I’m sure he just got stuck in traffic.” 

 

Where was he? He wouldn’t just ditch him, would he? No, surely not. He wasn’t like that.

 

’He’ was referring to Charles’ boyfriend, Daniel, who was supposed to show up for their anniversary date 30 minutes ago, and, much to Charles’ displeasure, was still absent.

 

He looked up suddenly when a man sat down in front of him, and smiled up at the waitress who walked over eagerly to take their order.

 

”Sorry i’m late, love. Traffic was horrid.” He winked at Charles and smiled, then looked at the waitress, taking the menu she offered him.

 

”I’ll take a water, please. And a chicken parmesan. And you, love?” He looked at Charles questioningly, who snapped out of the daze of confusion he was in.

 

”I’ll uh...I’ll take the same. Thanks...” He trailed off, not noticing the waitress taking their menus and walking off.

 

He looked up at the man, who was looking down at his phone. He opened his mouth to speak, and when no words came out of his mouth, he sighed and settled on looking everywhere in the restaurant aside from the man in front of him.

 

He was definitely handsome, with gorgeous ginger hair and a stubbly chin, with nice blue-grey eyes and a shark-like grin. 

 

“Hey,” The man started, and Charles looked back at him with confusion written on his face.

 

”My name is Erik, Erik Lehnsherr. I was sitting outside waiting for my friend to show up and I noticed you’d been sitting here by yourself for awhile and the waitress kept coming back over and you kept dismissing her. I could tell you were feeling awkward, i’m guessing you got stood up? I didn’t wanna leave you in that situation so I came in here and—Anyways. Sorry if this is awkward, I’ll pay for your food, if you want.” The man explained, his face reddening more as his spoke. Charles giggled at the man’s words, then sighed sadly at the reminder that his boyfriend  _had_ stood him up.

 

”Well thank you, Erik. You are correct, I was waiting for my boyfriend to show up, but i suppose he’s not going to. Anyways,  my name is Charles. Charles Xavier. Thank you again, by the way.” Erik nodded and smiled, and Charles felt his heart swell, causing a grin to creep onto his face too.

 

”That sucks, being stood up is always shitty. I hope I’m a good enough replacement, at least for one meal.” Erik finished with a laugh, and Charles chuckled, nodding.

 

”I’m sure you are, Erik. Thank you.”


	14. “Can I have this dance?”

The radio hummed quietly throughout the room, the mood peaceful as Charles and Erik snuggled against each other on the sofa, Erik with a book in hand and Charles on the edge of sleep.

 

The song changed, and the tempo slowed; Erik looked up, recognising the song as the one Raven had played at his and Charles’ wedding. He smiled, laying his book down, tapping at Charles’ shoulder, who groaned quietly and snuggled closer, nuzzling his face against Erik’s side.

 

“Charles, listen.” Erik whispered, and Charles did, and he opened his eyes with a small, sleepy smile appearing on his face. Erik tugged his limbs away from Charles and stood up, standing in front of Charles, who had sat up, and was now watching Erik eagerly.

 

”May I have this dance?” Erik asked teasingly, and Charles giggled, nodding. He stood, taking Erik’s offered hand, and smiled slightly when Erik used his powers to turn the volume up.

 

He wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, letting Erik wind his around Charles’ waist, his eyes staring into Charles’.

 

They swayed back and forth for a bit, giggling and sighing whenever one of them stepped on the other’s foot, until the song was over. They stood there, embraced in each other’s arms, Charles’ head tucked under Erik’s chin, His eyes closed and body relaxed. 

 

Erik smiled at him, waiting until Charles’ breathing had evened out, and then picked him up into his arms, laying him gently on the couch.

 

”Sleep tight, my love.”


	15. “I made your favourite.”

Charles awoke to the tempting smell of bacon and something sweet, which drew a sleepy smile onto his fuace as he stretched and stood up, scratching absentmindedly at his scalp.

He walked downstairs without pulling on a shirt, the sweatpants he had stolen from Erik hanging off his hips. The smell was stronger now, practically hypnotising him as he walked towards the kitchen.

He heard the telltale sound of Erik humming in the kitchen, as he turned the corner, pausing in the doorframe. Erik was standing there, pouring batter into a pan, beside him, a plate of bacon and eggs. He grinned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

”Morning.” He greeted, and Erik looked up, smiling at him.

“Morning, how’d you sleep?” Erik asked, looking back down at the pan. Charles hummed, grabbing a piece of bacon, popping it into his mouth with a wink.

He walked over to Erik, coming up behind the taller man, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. He leaned against Erik, resting his head on Erik’s back. Erik chuckled, flipping the pancakes.

”I made your favourite. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes.” Erik said, placing the cooked blueberry pancakes onto the plate, and Charles nodded, smiling.

“Thank you.”


	16. “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyways.”

The sky was dark, the moon a small sliver is the open, inky black canvas. Erik laid awake on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, one hand tucked under his head and the other draped across his stomach. 

 

He glanced over at the door, making no move to sit up, when he heard a timid knocking at it, as if the person was nervous to disturb him. He blinked, and willed the door to unlock, waiting for the person to walk in.

 

The stranger didn’t, however. He could hear the person sigh heavily, their footsteps retreating, then pausing, again coming up to the door, the retreating again. He sighed, at this rate, he wouldn’t be getting any sleep.

 

It could be one of the newer students, he  thought, nervous about being alone, not knowing anyone else in the school. He and Charles were normally the go-to’s, in that situation, so it would make sense. However, these footsteps weren’t those of a child, but of an adult or teenager. 

 

He rolled over, waiting for the person to walk in. Finally, the doorhandle moved and from the shadows emerged Charles, looking tired, his eyes puffy and bloodshot. He furrowed his eyebrows, watching as the man fumbled his hands in front of him, his head downcast.

 

”Sorry if i’m—If i’m bothering you. I—I didn’t. I—” Erik cut him off with a wave of his hand, sitting up on the bed. He smiled at Charles patiently, who brightened a bit at that, his hands burying themselves in his pyjama pockets.

 

”It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyways,” He spoke sincerely, motioning Charles over, who walked towards Erik and slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

 

Erik grinned and wrapped his arm around Charles’ waist, who froze, his eyes widening. 

 

“What’re—What're you doing?” Charles asked, his voice barley above a whisper. Erik smiled, tugging Charles closer.

 

”Go to sleep, Charles. It’s okay, i’m here.” He replied quietly, which seemed to calm Charles, his muscles relaxing, melting against Erik. He scooted closer to Erik, his back flush against Erik’s bare chest, his eyes fluttering close. Erik let out a small chuckle, and planted a small kiss to Charles scalp.

 

“Sleep tight, Charles.”


	17. “Watch your step.”

Erik sighed with a pleased grin on his face, admiring his work, his hands rested on his hips.

 

He had cleaned the entirety of the kitchen floor, which was now shiny and pristine. He threw the rag into the bin, walking cautiously to the cupboards, where he got out a cup. He walked towards the fridge, pulling it open, grabbing out the orange juice. He closed it and looked up, spotting Charles, who was walking down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

 

”Hey Erik,” Charles spoke with a smile on his face, and Erik grinned, setting his drink and cup on the counter.

 

”Hey babe, watch your—” Erik wheezed, doubling over in silent laughter as Charles, who had slipped and fallen over, groaned, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

 

”—Step.”


	18. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Erik sighed, grunting under the strain of the deadweight Charles was right now. Charles let out a drunken giggle, which turned into a fit of laughter, tears streaming down his face.

 

”And then! And then—And then she threw up!” He laughed, starting from nowhere. Erik rolled his eyes, an amused smile appearing on his face. He gently laid Charles down, who was still giggling.

 

”She was so pretty...” Charles sighed, his giggling haulted, a dazed grin on his face. Erik felt a pang of sadness rip through his chest. His shook it off, and smiled down at Charles, pulling the blanket over the man.

 

”Yeah? What was her name?” He asked, not wanting an answer. He didn’t wish to be reminded on his unrequited feelings.

 

”Moira. She’s gorgeous, Erik.” He spoke, his tone serious. Erik felt his chest tighten and twist, but he nodded anyways, letting the man ramble on about the girl.

 

”Go to sleep, Charles. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Charles awoke with a pounding headache, his body sore and his mind foggy. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, not bothering to change into a new set of clothes as he wondered down the hall, stumbling through until he got to the living room, where Erik was curled up on the couch, a book and cup of coffee in hand. 

 

Erik glanced up at him, his face brightening when he saw him. Charles scratched his head and rubbed at his eyes, grunting.

 

”That,” He spoke, his voice groggy and hoarse, “Was a mistake.” Erik laughed grimly, and closed his book, setting his coffee aside.

 

He stood up and left Charles sitting there, only for a moment, before returning with a bottle of water and a bottle painkillers. He took them with a small thank you and grateful smile directed towards Erik, who nodded and grinned.

 

”Here, drink this. you’ll feel better.” He said, and sat back down beside Charles, picking his book back up. Charles nodded and did as he was told, taking a huge gulp, then swallowing the pill. He put the bottle to the side and sighed, reaching out for his phone, which was sitting on the coffee table.

 

”I should probably call and tell Moira I got home last night, I was super shitfaced.” He laughed, and Erik hummed in agreement, not looking up. Charles sighed, deflating at Erik’s sour mood. 

 

“Erik? Are you okay?” He asked, concern written on his face. Erik nodded, but Charles wasn’t convinced.

 

”Are you sure? You look pretty bummed.” He prodded, and Erik closed his book, exhaling heavily.

 

”Are you and Moira dating?” He asked suddenly, taking Charles off guard. He stared at Erik for a moment, before laughing, a deep, uncontrollable laughter. Erik looked annoyed, and Charles calmed down a bit, letting out a big breath, wiping at the stray tears on his face. 

 

“What? No! Not at all. Did—Did you,” Another round of laughter started up, and Erik looked confused, his eyes furrowed, “Did you think we were? Is that why you’re acting so weird?” Erik looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink colour. Charles smirked, leaning over at Erik. He crawled over the other man, his face inches away from Erik’s, and let his lips graze over Erik’s.

 

”Well, let me say, we aren’t together. Do you want me to prove it to you?”


	19. “Can I hold your hand?”

“Can I hold your hand?” Charles looked up at Erik, who was smiling uncertainly. Charles screwed his eyebrows together and tilted his head, to which Erik shook his.

 

”Just—Can I? Please?” Charles let out a sigh and nodded, smiling in amusement when Erik grabbed his hand, linking it in his own. He looked around the store, hoping no one was paying attention. He looked back over at Erik, who was busy looking at his phone.

 

”Why, may I ask, do you need to hold my hand?” Charles asked, in a playful tone. Erik looked over at him and slid his phone in his pocket, sighing, his fingers still wound in with Charles’.

 

”I, uh. I saw my ex? And she’s here with her new boyfriend so, you know...” He trailed off with an awkward chuckle, earning a barely stifled giggle from Charles.

 

”Alright, Romeo.”   

 


	20. “You can borrow mine.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changed it from “borrow” to “have” bc I didn’t have any inspiration for borrow.

The air was crisp, the ground littered in brown and orange leaves, the trees colourful. Erik walked down the sidewalk, by his side, his arm wound with Erik’s, was Charles, who was leaning into his side, a happy and content smile on his glowing pink face. In Charles’ other hand was a coffee cup, a trail of steam leaving it. 

 

Charles let out a loud gasp as he slipped, the leaves on the ground tripping him up, causing him to toss his coffee in the air, the cup splashing on the ground, pouring his drink all over the pavement. He regained his balance, holding onto Erik, who was smirking, his other hand against the small tree beside him.

 

”Aw shit.” He muttered, mourning the loss of his drink. He turned towards Erik, a pout on his face. Erik chuckled, pressing a kiss to Charles’ rosy cheek.

 

”Here, you can have mine.”


	21. “I’ll leave if you ask me to.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more sad than the others. It’s also not the 21 prompt, i had to replace it with another prompt from a different list because the one i had written for this one was crappy

The room was still, silent, the air heavy with tension. One side, at his desk, sitting in his wheelchair, his eyes glued to the man in the doorway, Charles bit his lip, his eyes red-rimmed.

 

Erik stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, his lips pursed, his eyes staring into Charles, who looked down at the ground, breaking the eye contact.

 

”What are you doing here, Erik?” Charles asked, his voice cracking. Erik took a step towards Charles, who was still staring away from him. Erik sighed, shaking his head.

 

”You know why,” He spoke in a calm voice, hoping his face wouldn’t betray how he felt internally, “I came—I came to say goodbye to you. To us.” 

 

Charles chuckled sadly, his eyes sorrowful, tears building in them. He shook his head, “There never was an us.” He whispered. Erik looked at him, reaching out, pausing when Charles flinched minutely, sighing.

 

”I’ll leave if you want me to.” He replied, and Charles looked back up at him, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes and down his face. He reached out, grabbing Erik’s hand, who instantly took Charles’ and intertwined their fingers.

 

”No. Stay. Please.” Charles whispered, and Erik nodded, leaning down, pressing a long, hard, emotional kiss to Charles’ lips.

 

”As you wish.”


	22. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweaked this just a bit, it’s “You’re not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” Bc why not.

“Erik—Erik what are you—Erik I swear to God—Erik put me down. Erik!” Charles’ shrill protests were blocked out by Erik, who just chuckled and shook his head, readjusting the man in his arms.

 

”Erik you’re gonna drop me. I’m too heavy for this!” Charles exclaimed, kicking his feet in the air, earning a kiss on the nose from Erik.

 

”You’re not heavy, i’m stronger than I look, you know.” Erik spoke, using his powers to open up the door, a rush of fresh air hitting them. They walked from the stairs to the pool, Charles still protesting and hitting him, without a response from Erik, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

”Erik I swear to God if you do what I think you’re gonna do i’m gonna—” He was cut off as Erik tossed him into a pool, where the others were in. They all laughed, and Erik folded his arms across his chest, chuckling as Charles emerged from the water, looking deadly.

 

”Erik Lehnsherr! I’m gonna murder you!”


	23. “I’ll wait.”

They were both silent; the air between them thick with tension, confusion, and anger.

 

”Why?” Erik asked, his voice hoarse and quiet. Charles didn’t meet his gaze, his eyes downcast.

 

”I’m...I’m sorry Erik. We can’t. We can’t do this.” Charles whispered, and Erik frowned, running his fingers through his hair.

 

”I’ll wait then!” Erik exclaimed, desperation in his eyes. Charles sighed, shaking his head, tears burning his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry Erik. We can’t. I wish we could. But we can’t. It’s too dangerous. I’m sorry.” Charles replied in a quiet, broken voice, his speak cracking as he held back tears.

 

”Please...Charles....” Erik tried, his hand reaching out to Charles’ who flinched and turned away, a tear running down his flushed face.

 

”I’m  sorry....”


	24. “Just because.”

Charles’ eyes were wide with wonder, a beautiful, perfect smile was painted across his face. He looked around the dining room, trying to take in the beauty of it.

 

The old chandelier had been re-hung, cleaned and shining, the crystals shooting little rainbows across the walls. The floor was covered in rose petals, and so was the dining table, which was covered in a white cloth, in the center, a vase of roses, in the water, little glimmering diamonds. Candles were burning along side the vase, the room smelling absolutely delicious. The best plates to be found in the Xavier estate were on the table, with the forks, knives, and spoons Erik had personally made, engraved with, “I love you, Charles” on each. 

 

He turned around to face Erik, who was smiling proudly, his arms folded across his chest. He licked his lips and swallowed, opening his mouth to speak.

 

”W-Why did you...Why did you do this for me?” He asked, and Erik took a step closer, wrapping his arms around Charles’ waist.

 

”Just because, love. You deserve it.” He whispered, and pressed a kiss to Charles’ neck.

 

”You deserve all of this and more.”


	25. “It’s lonely here without you.”

“It’s lonely here without you.” Charles whispered, tugging the blankets further towards him. Erik chuckled, propping his head on his hand.

 

”I know, love. I know. I’m coming home soon, I promise.” Erik replied, scooting closer to his laptop. Charles sighed, fisting the comforter in annoyance.

 

”I wish you were here, with me. In bed. I wish i could hold you.” Charles murmered, his eyes slipping closed. Erik sighed, and nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

 

”I wish I could be there too. I miss you so much, Charles.” He looked at the screen, and smiled when he noticed the even breaths leaving Charles, and the peaceful look on his face.

 

”Goodnight, Charles.”


	26. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Raven, i’m freaking out,” Erik’s voice was quiet, as he paced back and forth across the span of the bedroom, his phone pressed against his ear.

 

”How am I gonna do this?” He asked, and frowned when Raven giggled.

 

”Just ask him! Make him dinner, and pop the question! He’ll say yes, Erik.” Raven spoke, and Erik rolled his eyes.

 

”Make him dinner? That’s not good enough. I want this to be memorable.” He exclaimed, wincing as Charles rolled over with a groan.

 

”I gotta go, Raven. Goodbye.” He spoke quickly, and hung up. Charles rubbed at his eyes, sitting up slowly.

 

”Did I wake you up, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He chuckled, and sat down on the bed, smiling in amusement as Charles immediately snuggled up next to him, his head buried in Erik’s side.

 

”’T fine. Hold me.” Charles mumbled, and Erik shook his head with a small grin. He laid down, wrapping his arm around Charles, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes with one last thought.

 

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Charles Xavier._


	27. “Try some.”

“Charles. Stop being silly, try some.” Erik sighed in amused annoyance, holding a fork up to Charles’ closed lips, who shook his head again, like a petulant child. 

 

“Charles it’s just cheesecake. Try a bite, it’s good.” He pushed, and Charles shook his head again, his lip pushing out with a pout.

 

”Please?” Erik asked, and smiled at the slight give in Charles’ tight posture. He paused, then opened his mouth slowly, grimacing when he closed his mouth after Erik shoved the piece of cheesecake in.

 

He swallowed, his face reddening with a blush when Erik grinned, “It’s good, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Charles looked at his lap, “Maybe...”


	28. “I could kiss you right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so shitty, i remembered I have this book in the midst of writing a chapter for a different book and just started it out of the blue.

The music was quiet in the background, the lyrics lost on the two men in the centre of the room, arms snakes around each other, foreheads touching.

 

Charles had his hands around Erik’s neck, his blue eyes gazing up into Erik’s stormy  ones. Erik’s arms were locked around Charles’ waist, bringing the shorter man closer to him, holding him as they swayed back and forth to the music, smiles gracing both of their faces.

 

”I could kiss you right now.” Erik murmured, and Charles chuckled, a smirk crawling onto his face. He tightened his grip around Erik’s neck, bringing his head cemeteries closer to Charles’ own face.

 

”Then do it.” 


End file.
